To Be A Slayer: Chapter Four
by Charisma
Summary: What does Buffy tell the Scooby Gang about Lejla????


To Be A Slayer

Chapter 4

*In the Bronze*

Cordelia and Xander danced to the slow harmonious voices of 5 young males. Willow and Oz hung off each other never wanting to let go, and Buffy sat pondering the music and her non-existent love life.

# I never though that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger than you, baby

Girl, if only I knew what I've done

You know, so why don't you tell me

And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun

To show you how much I care #

Her mind turned to the fateful, passion filled night that cost herself and Angel so much. It had been the beginning of the end for them.

# I don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this,

Don't wanna lose you now,

No, no, or ever again. #

Buffy knew Angel would feel the same way, even find meaning in the lyrics if only he had a chance to hear the song.

The vocalists changed.

# I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay

It's burning within me

The fear of losing 

Of slipping away

it just keeps getting closer, baby

Whatever reason to leave that I've had

My place was always beside you

And I wish that I didn't need you so bad 

Your face just won't go away #

Angel did hear the song. He was in an alley way outside the bronze accompanied by Lejla, and was even becoming a touch romantic.

"I-I don't want you to leave me Lejla, ever." He managed.

She could barely speak as desire ate away at her.

"I - the same" came a ragged breath.

# Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this 

Don't wanna lose you now

No, no, or ever again 

Don't wanna lose you now

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

I never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger than you

Don't wanna lose to loneliness

Girl, I know we can win 

Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no

Never again…… #

Lejla forced herself away from Angel's vampiric embrace. Steadied herself, and stated she had to go in. Angel wanted to follow.

"It'll be fun, an official date. Relish the feeling. It's rare. I'm not usually Date-Guy!" Lejla's eyes gleamed an unnatural yellow. She purred slightly.

"Mmh." Lejla regained control of her body. "C'mon it'll be more fun when we see each other later!" She said a cheeky grin played on her flawless features. 

Buffy emerged from the door of the Bronze and into the cool summer night. She was about to burst into tears when Lejla appeared. Buffy noted she was stylishly dressed, and quickly gained composure. She had a duty to fulfill after all. Whether it be demonic or social, they were essentially one and the same. Both could ruin your life at one single, isolated moment.

Lejla greeted Buffy warmly. Something the Slayer appreciated. She returned the favour and allowed herself to be guided back inside. Lejla sensed that something was amiss. She brought her to a table as if she had been there many times before, and went to fetch something to drink. Lejla paid for two cappuccinos, handed one to Buffy and sat encouraging her to speak of her problem.

"Buffy, I know I haven't been here long. 3 days in fact. And you've know me for less than 24 hours, but please tell me what you are having trouble with." Lejla's eyes glowed with concern and sympathy.

Buffy started, "It's very kind of you, …… but you don't wanna bother with me." blinking back tears. Lejla bit the comment back.

"Of course I do. I see you as a great friend already." A radiant smile, full of perfect white teeth, shone from her heart shaped face.

Buffy began to tell Lejla of all her troubles with a boy named Angel. Substituting his soullessness for post-sex arrogance. Common among many men apparently. Buffy went on to speak of their supposedly mutual split and her mother's interference.

The group performing that night had already begun strike up another song due to the great response they received from their teenage audience. 

# Don't want you back.

Hey

Alright

You hit me faster than a shark attack

You saw my picture on the "Backstreet's Back" - alright

And you were more than just a pretty face

But how you fooled me I'm still amazed, Baby

But I should have known that I would be

Another victim of your sexuality

But now we're done and over with

Don't want you back 

'Cos you're no good for me I know

That's all I can say

Don't want you back

Forgive my honesty but you gotta go

I-I- Don't want you back

You started going out with so-called friends

But I was blind and so I lost all common sense

There were things that made me realise

Like all the hundred, no thousand lies

Don't want you back

'Cos you're no good for me I know

That's all I can say

Don't want you back

Forgive my honesty but you gotta go

Yeah

I don't want you back

I no

I I don't want you back

That's right

And Baby don't bother telling me your reasons why

Just let me sing this story 'bout you and I 

Don't want you back

That's all I know

(Don't want you back)

All I can say

Don't want you back

'Cos you're no good for me I know

That's all I can say

Don't want you back

Forgive my honesty but you gotta go

****

I DON'T WANT YOU BACK

Buffy looked at the group. The most muscular one reminded her of the Angel she had loved. He had the same dark spikey hair, brooding eyes and chisled jaw line. That and the lyrics struck a harsh chord deep within her. She bolted for the door knocking over a poor, gawky Freshman in the process. She didn't care if it was rrude of her leaving Lejla and her friends unannounced. Buffy just _had_ to get out of there. 

She ran. Where she ran someone followed. It was Angel. He seized the opportunity to make his presence known to the vulnerable Slayer. He had felt excruciatingly lonely ever since they broke up. Maybe they could still salvage their friendship.

"Buffy!! Shh. It'll be OK." He said pulling her into his strong arms, shushing her sobs into his cool chest. Oh how he loved her. He still felt the pain of knowing how she had given him something very special to him… and how it had cost him his soul and Buffy, the man she loved.

"Ang- Angel?.." She looked up, mascara running onto her tear stained cheeks. "I missed you." She whispered caught off guard, thinking he had finally come back to her. Become her's again. He stroked her hair, she looked down a sob caught in her throat. Buffy nuzzled his shoulder ready for it to return to how it used to be…

Suddenly Angel felt a sharp pain in the centre of his shoulder blades. He staggered forwards releasing Buffy, who looked up like a startled deer; not a prophecy-overcoming Slayer. A figure stood in a fighting stance masked by shadows.

"Oh no you don't!!" The mysterious being launched itself at Angel again. This time at his chest. "I told you I'd see you later! Now go home!!!!" The voice commanded.

"Who _are_ you?" Buffy inquired fearfully. The person was motionless, shrouded by shadows. 


End file.
